otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
La Terre (Classic Journeys Era)
Overview It was the year 3000. A man by the name of Bartholomew Ritter stumbled upon a small planet which he learned was habitable. He immediately began to colonize this new world and called it La Terre, erecting there the city of New Paris. Greed eventually led the archaeologist to style himself king, an act which found opposition in every direction and fed his madness to such a point that he decided to destroy the planet. In January of 3002, the Ri'Kammi brought the world back to life along with all the people who had perished there. With Ritter gone, a democratic government was installed and a military force was created in order to prevent such a catastrophe from ever happening again. Viewed as an insult to the natural workings of the universe by the Nall, La Terre was recently one of the main targets by the Parallax forces during the war. Their efforts were foiled by the Defense Force with help from the Sivadian governmnent. Politics Politically, La Terre is currently run by a Senate of seven members lead by the governor who oversee both the duties of New Paris and interstellar diplomacy. The current governor is Johanne Bryce, who successfully ran on a platform of opposition to foreign influence. Geography New Paris is currently the largest city on La Terre, and generally considered the only city in existance on the planet. While there are some outposts in various areas of La Terre, these are generally exploratory posts and frontier like villiges, often out of contact with New Paris. Blue seas are enclosed by giant land masses, where the giant land masses are surrounded by ocean, yet the land seems to remain as the greater part of the planet. One continent near the equator of the planet appears to have the most signs of civilization, where the majority of ships land near the coast, though this is only a small area. The rest has lush forests and jungles. A mountain range is appearent only a short distance from this vein of civilization, yet it still retains a great deal of vegitation, not rising too much higher than the rest of the continent. Opposing this area of civilization yet near the equator still is another continent, higher in elevation, and rockier, but still appearing to have a significant amount of vegitation, being green from afar. Two much cooler continents area near the opposite poles, parts of them showing a white color and being frozen. While spacecraft and basic satellite data have been able to provide scans of La Terre, there are still considered to be several unexplored areas of La Terre left. Population The population of La Terre is largely human, about 70% of the population claims their race to be human or of human origin (Sivadian, Lunite, Ungstiri Qua) in official census data. Another 15% claim Vollistan origin, while the last 15% is varied amongst the other races of the Orion Arm. The official population of La Terre is 100,000. Unofficially, some groups speculate that the population is much higher, especially the further away from New Paris one goes. Groups that have investigated these claims have most consistantly reported that the unregistered residents on La Terre are largely Vollistan, residing mostly in caves similar to those back on Vollista. Economy La Terre has an agricultural sector that is growing significantly, some manufacturing industry near the civilized portion of La Terre is existant, but minimal at this time. Light metals have been detected according to reports from some of the outposts on La Terre, along with smaller quantities of rare metals. Agriculture and Tourism are the major industries of La Terre. La Terre uses the Credit as currency. Weapons Laws Armor is unregulated for non-military grade qualities (4 DDF or less). Non-citizens are not permitted to carry weapons on La Terre. Any citizen may carry melee or stun weaponry without a permit. LTDF reservists and permit carrying citizens are permitted to carry non-assault pistols or hunting rifles. Active LTDF personnel are permitted to carry any weapon allowed by permits or their issued weapons. Penalties for carrying an unauthorized weapon: First offense: 1,000 credits Second offense: 5,000 credits Third offense: 10,000 credits, and prison time may be issued. While these laws are enforced at customs stations into La Terre, in most other places these laws generally remain unenforced unless paired with other charges (such as assault). category:OtherSpace Worlds (Classic Journeys Era) *